Similarities Blossoms Friendship
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Law is Japanese & moved to USA & going to a new high school. Something happened to him in Japan that he never wants to happen again so he refuses to make friends. So when he meets Luffy, a teen of the same age, would the similarities between them blossom a friendship Law never intended? Maybe. Yaoi LawLu, Shanks x Beckman, mentions of Doflamingo x Rosinante(not brothers) AU Review!
1. New student that can't speak English?

I am Back with a new story of LawLu Proportions! :D

Hoo Rah!

 **Keys:**

 **Bold (with** **Number):** Japanese I actually know (I've been taking some Japanese classes at college- that is why I've been so busy in Fall/Spring semesters)

Underline: English words that are supposed to be in Japanese I don't know.

"words": talking (normal **bold** _italicize_ )

'words': person on the other end of the phone-line talking (normal **bold** _italicize_ )

 _Italicize:_ Thoughts and emphasizes

 **Bold:** Text. Like **Kid** blahblahblah (Usually in Japanese

 **NOTE:** This story is going to have mentioning of Doflamingo x Rosinante. (They aren't brothers in this story)

 **Similarities Blossom Friendship**

 **Chapter 1:** New student that can't speak... English? ** **  
****

Law stared at the school yard in front of him and the pretty big sized building and gripped the backpack strap around his shoulder. Law reached in his pocket when he heard a small guitar riff play out.

 **KiddyWiddy:** Hey Buddy, good luck on your first day!

 **Lawert:** Yeah Right

 **KiddyWiddy** **:** At least try to make some new friends

 **Lawert:** Text me periodically about Bepo.

Law put his phone in his pocket and looked back to the building and sighed. A new school... in a far too new country. How can he possibly make friends? Because he was fluent in four languages? Yeah, if he actually cared enough to. Well it really wasn't that he didn't care, he just doesn't want _it_ to happen again and he doesn't want to be hurt again. Law was too strong to admit that though. Law took a map of the school out and started walking towards the school when a guy ran into him making him drop the map.

"Oh sorry there! I didn't see you. Are you ok?" the guy asked as he reached down to pick the object the other guy dropped because of him and saw what it was, "Hey... this is the map of the school. Are you new here?"

Law looked to him and the guy continued after looking at him

"You are new, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before. I can take you where you need, it's the least I can do for you since I ran into you" Luffy said grinning and handing the map to him, "I'm Luffy" he said as Law took the map

"... **Sumimasen. Eigo wa hanasemasen... wakarimasen (sorry -excuse me-. (I) don't speak English... (I) don't understand)"** Law said walking away from the confused stranger and sighed. The guy did seem like he would be a good friend to have... bu Law couldn't care less. He walked to the front office and the receptionist lady looked to him

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked and Law looked to her

"Hello maam. I am Law Trafalgar" Law's eyebrows furrowed slightly at how weird it sounds, "I am starting school here today"

The lady did some typing on the computer and smiled, "That's right, we were expecting you Mr. Trafalgar. Come this way" she said and Law followed her to the principal's office

"Ah, I presume you are Mr. Trafalgar. We were expecting you a few hours ago" he said and Law looked to him

"Sorry sir. I just moved here last week from Japan. The time difference... it's around 2am there right now"

"You're not used to the time. that's perfectly understandable" the principal said

"It's still not a good excuse" Law said

"Nonsense. It's fine, now let's get started shall we?" he asked and they went over the rules of the school and got all the paperwork in order, "And that's pretty much it. Have a safe trip home"

"Home sir?" Law asked confused and the principal looked to him and smiled

"Ah right, today is Monday. Mondays and Fridays are the days we get out before 12pm" he said and Law had wide eyes

"Really?"

"Yes, it's pretty much your lucky day. Here is your schedule and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning" he said and Law thanked him and took the schedule and left.

Law went home and went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of a Japanese brand tea and took his phone out and made a call which went to voicemail.

"Dad I'm home. School apparently gets off early on Mondays and Fridays. Very weird country. So much different than Japan. Well, see you when you get home from wherever you are" Law hung up and waked to his room to fall asleep when he got a call from his friend in Japan

"Kid?"

'Hey dude'

"Why are you calling so late? Isn't it almost 3 in the morning there?"

'Yeah, I just wanted to check on my bud'

"Thanks"

'Make any friends yet?'

"In one day? Don't be ridiculous"

'Che bastard. Remember the day we met? You got me as your friend in under 5 minutes'

"Yeah, and who was the one who asked 189 times in those 5 minutes if we could be friends. It was either kill you and be sent to jail or be friends. Easy choice"

'So no friends?'

"No. Let me rephrase my statement. I don't want to make any friends"

'Dude... you can't do this'

"You're the only friend I need. Good night" Law said hanging up and sighed. He wants to make friends deep, deep down even if he didn't know it. He just doesn't want to be hurt... not again... not like that ever again. Law let the tiredness eat away at him until he fell asleep.

Tomorrow came and Law went to his classes and after school, the same guy walked to him. Law had an anger mark appear as he wanted so bad to yell at him annoyed as hell. All day the guy tried to get his attention but Law never gave him a second of time.

"Hey" Luffy said and Law started walking away, "Wait!" Luffy yelled and said something making Law stop in place **Mattekudasai! Watashi mo Nihongo o hanasemasu (Please wait! I, too, speak Japanese)"**

Law turned around with wide eyes

 **"Watashi no namae wa Rufi desu. Onamae wa nan desuka (My name is Luffy. What is your name?)"**

Looked utterly shocked. He ran the other direction.

"Wait!" Luffy said holding his hand out and looked confused, "What's up with him?"

Law ran to a car and Doflamingo came out and walked to him

"How was your day Law? Make any friends?" Doflamingo asked and the look of Law's face told all and he hugged him

"It's going to be ok?" the older of the two said, "Him dying ripped my heart in two... but what hurts the most is how it's been affecting you" he said sighing, "I moved us here for a new start"

Law's breathing became slightly ragged and Doflamingo smiled telling him it would be ok, "How... is it not affecting you?" Law asked and Doflamingo ran a hand through Law's hair

"It is Law... it hurts so much... I just need to be strong for the both of us. Law, can you try to make friends for me? Try to be the real you we both fell in love with"

"Can't make any promises"

Doflamingo sighed and opened the passenger side door to his car, "I know it is too soon... just try"

Law said nothing and went into the car and Doflamingo sighed shutting the door before running a hand through his hair and walked to the other side and got in to drive them home. Law looked out the window to see Luffy look at him from a distance.

'He really knows how to speak Japanese...' Law thought multitasking by listening to Doflamingo talk to him, 'After all... even if you know a few words in Japanese... most don't even know the sentence structures or particles" Law thought. How did he know the particle 'mo' was technically for 'too' if used correctly?

"... He knows Japanese" Law said out loud

"Who?"

"No one"

"Law, is this a potential friend?" Doflamingo asked hopeful and Law huffed

"No way in hell. I won't make any friends" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"I really would hate to bring this up Law. Really I would, but Rosinante would not want for you to act this way" Doflamingo said and Law flinched looking out the window

"...What do you know?"

"Law... all I want is for Law-Kun to make friends, to get you out of this funk you're in"

"Don't call me that. And I have a friend. Kid. You know the redhead back in Japan. All I need" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"Law, he isn't here"

"Yes, I know. I just said he was in Japan" Law said

"And then you should know that he won't always be here for you. You have class when he sleeps, you sleep when he has class. A 15 hour difference between friends is hard to maintain"

"Kid will always be the only friend I need" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"Alright Law. I will leave it at that for today. But just think about what I said; it wouldn't be a bad thing for at least one friend right?"

Law said nothing for the rest of the ride home and the rest of the day. Law went to bed early because of the time difference is still taking affect and he didn't want another lecture today. Then there was that Luffy guy

"Fuck... he won't leave me alone after that..." Law said and as thinking of ways to get his annoying ass off his back he fell into a deep sleep

 **TBC**

 **Translations:**

 **1) (Sue-Me-Mah-Sen. A-go Wa hah-nah-se-mah-sen... wah-kah- ree- mah-seen)**

 **2) (Mah-Teh- coo-dah-sigh! Wah-tah-she- moh nee-hoe-n-go. o hah-na-se-mahs)**

 **3) ( Wah-Tah-she no nah-mah-eh wah rue-fee dehs. Oh-Nah-mah-eh wah nah-n dehs kah)** When saying Luffy as Rufi you do not pronounce it as a drug, you let your tongue flicker at the back of your front teeth at the "R" sound to make it sound like R and L together. It's cool sounding :D

The ka is added to the questions asked so we don't need to add a question mark.

Please tell me your thoughts. Review! 1 of 11-13 chapters


	2. Bullies and Truth

I'm back, hopefully with people wanting to read it :3

I have no idea what to name this chapter, so I just came up with something that might work, or just is so bad it may crash and burn... well without the burn part or all of our computers would have a fateful encounter with Ace's Fire Fist.

And because of someone's review, I'll put the meanings of the Japanese I know in (these: totally forgot how to spell lol) right next to the text. (I'll repost the first chapter too)

Pronunciations of Japanese words would be posted at the bottom! and some when to say them at bottom! :D

Anyways, to the story!

 **Similarities Blossom Friendship**

 **Chapter** **2:** Bullies and Truth

That next day, during lunch around 11am, Law sat down at a table he saw no one sit at because he hated sitting with people he doesn't know when they gossip about every damn thing they would come across that day.

'Fuck' Law thought as he started eating watching the guy from yesterday come through the doors and walked towards him. He would not leave him alone! All morning! Speaking Japanese! Law was getting annoyed

 **"Ohayoo (Good morning)"** Luffy said and sat down, **"Ogenki desuka (How are you?)"** Luffy asked with a smile as he brought out a bag full of meat for lunch and started eating it. Law turned to his lunch and poked it slightly regretting not bringing his lunch.

"You should've brought your lunch. It sucks here" Luffy said and Law couldn't help but mentally agree with him. Why do cafeterias in this country sell shit that does not look even remotely appetizing when the cafeterias in Japan actually have really decent food (I'm not sure about that fact, so let's go with it :3). As Luffy was going to state something about sharing his lunch or something, 4 people came walking to the table. Lucci, Jabra, Crocodile and Arlong

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little target" Lucci said

"As well as the new kid" Jabra said

"New guy, you might want to not sit at this table. It's meant for losers like him" Lucci said pointing to Luffy and Luffy glared at him

"Go away Lucci" Luffy said

"Make me runt"

"Fine, be my guest, and sit at the loser table and see how everyone takes it" Luffy said and the two were having a 'glaring war' with Luffy as Jabra and Crocodile were looking to Law, who seemed to ignore him and continued to wonder if he was going to eat this gross lunch and risk stomach pains later or wait until he got home to eat.

"Hey new kid. Why aren't you saying anything?" Jabra asked Lucci broke the glare war and looked to the new kid in curiosity too and Law still didn't respond

"We told you pretty much that this is a loser's table... hello?" Jabra asked and the new kid didn't even look at him causing him to sigh and turn to Crocodile, "Hey Crocky, can you think of any reason why this asshole won't speak?" he asked and Crocodile looked to him with an anger mark

"If you call me Crocky one more time I'll kill you" Crocodile said and Arlong spoke up

"Maybe he can't speak" Arlong said smirking, "Too afraid to speak" Arlong said and Luffy glared at him

"Shut up! He can't speak English!" Luffy yelled and Lucci smirked as the rest were laughing

"Oh really?" Lucci said leaning in towards Law, "Look. Speak. English. It's. Quite. Easy. See?"

Law, during the whole time he was ignoring those assholes, he was getting even more pissed off but did not want to make a scene or give up the charade of him not understanding anyone here, so he kept quiet.

"Look at me" Lucci said trying to move his face with his hands to form the words with Law's mouth. Law snapped stating up in rage

"Don't ever fucking touch me. If you try that again that will be the last time you see your balls" Law threatened and as everyone around the table made a nose in shock, he grabs his food and things and started to leave. He stopped near the door when he heard the bullies laugh at Luffy

"He can't speak English Eh?" Jabra asked smirking poking him on the head and let out a laugh

"Sounds like he speaks perfect English to me" Arlong said smirking and Crocodile laughed

"Probably said that to get your annoyinh ass off his back!"

"Shut up" Luffy said in a low lone and Lucci grabbed his face and saw that he looked sad

"So sad." Lucci said and turned to everyone, "Not even one friend in this country. Not even the guy who is from his own country!"

Law glared deeply as he heard everyone laugh and he saw Luffy sighing about to get up but they didn't let him. Law looked to the bowl he was about to throw away and smirked. He took the mystery gravy (Which is black and brown and white with a few hunks of shitty looking cartilage for meat) and thew it at Lucci's head. Everyone turned quiet as the bowl landed on his head perfectly, letting the sauce slide and drip down his face and neck. Luffy looked shocked as well. Lucci looked to him with a pissed off look and saw a smirk on Law's face

'I really hope this happens like the movies' Law thought and took a deep breath, "FOOD FIGHT!"

As right on cue, everyone began a huge messy food fight, mostly with the gross cafeteria food. Law, dodging the food thrown in his direction, he ran back to Luffy and grabbed his wrist and ran out into the hallways.

Luffy took his wrist out of Law's grip, "...Why did you save me if you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you" Law said looking to him and saw Luffy cross his arms

"You NEVER said anything except that you speak only Japanese" Luffy said and Law sighed

"Sorry... it wasn't anything personal, I just don't want friends here is all." Law said and Luffy sighed

"Was it because you're in a new country and scared?" Luffy asked and Law glared at him

"I'm not scared, I just don't want any friends here... why did the first guy I actually said I couldn't speak English really Japanese?" Law asked and Luffy smiled

"Because you're lucky?" Luffy said and looked confused, "Why not any friends though? They are great"

"He said you didn't have friends so how do you know?"

"I have friends, none of them in America though. Back in Japan I have a few. Though, Zoro's the only one in Japan right now, the others are in different parts of the world" Luffy said and saw Law yawning, "I moved here 2 years ago" Luffy said and Law saw a glimmer of something he felt was familiar before Luffy went back to cheery, "When did you move here?"

"Last week" Law said yawning

"And you're at school? That time transition takes at least 2 months to get used to"

"I hate it" Law said

"You want to go somewhere? To relax?" Luffy asked and Law shook his head

"Don't ditch and don't need any friends here" Law said leaving the hallway and Luffy sighed and grinned

"We will be friends eventually, I feel it~" Luffy cheerfully said turning around to see Jabra and Arlong walking towards him with the principal, pointing at him.

"Mr. Monkey" The principal said walking to him and saw the two behind him make faces at him, "These two here-" he said turning to them and they had innocent looks on their faces before he turned back to Luffy, "-Say that Mr. Trafalgar started the food fight. They said you followed him out, mind telling me where he is at?"

Luffy smirked as an idea, to make Law closer to being his friend, popped in his mind

* * *

The next day, Law walked into the school ready for the punishment he would receive for starting a food fight and not cleaning it up. He saw the principal head in his direction. He readied him self, but the principal said good morning to him and walked on. Law looked shocked and looked to the cafeteria to see two people, two from yesterday, cleaning up the mess, cursing. Law walked away and bumped into Luffy

"You... what's going on? Why am I not in trouble for yesterday and those two are?" Law asked and Luffy looked to him

"Oh, hey!" Luffy said grinning happily and then smirked, "Yeah, you're pretty much lucked out on meeting me. There are no cameras in the cafeteria and there were no teachers at the time. And on top of that, the two most untrustworthy students happen to get the principal and they asked me where you were. I told them no new student would do something like that especially from a formal country like Japan"

"What?"

Anyways those two, Jabra and Arlong got all the blame for yesterday" Luffy said grinning, "You're welcome"

"Che evil lying bastard" Law said and Luffy looked to him to see him smile slightly, "Thanks"

Luffy grinned and nodded, "Have a good day!" he said leaving and Law smiled and waved. Law sighed deeply

"No... I can't make friends... I won't let that happen ever again" Law said

"...Is... is that why you don't want friends?"

Law looked to the side to see Doflamingo, "what are you doing here Dad?" Law asked and his dad tossed a bad to him

"You forgot his lunch. Do you really believe it'll happen again?"

Law, with only his eyes, looked to the side, back and back down and Doflamingo sighed

"It won't happen Law... he's not here, never will be... can't you understand that?" Doflamingo asked

"...Thanks for the food" Law said walking away and Doflamingo had a concerned look on his face

"Law..." He said rubbing the back of his neck before sighing hoping that Law can understand that what happened would not happen again and that he can't force himself not to make friends... it's not healthy. As Doflamingo was heading out, he turned to the cafeteria and saw the residue of the food fight and two struggling to get it clean and smirked

'That's the old Law for you' Doflamingo thought, 'Hopefully someone can get Law to be his friend' he hoped with a grin before leaving the school grounds

 **TBC**

The person who raises you can only know when something is wrong or if you did something bad :)

 **1) (Oh-Hi-Yoh** **) with an enlongated O sound.** Ohayoo is usually used until 12pm

 **2) (Oh-gay-n-key dehs kah)**

Please **REVIEW** ~! be waiting eagerly **:D**

lease tell me if the title of this chapter sound good too


	3. Decision To Be Cold

I'm back! I have a lot of energy tonight, so I decided to stay up later and type up another 1-2 chapters. Well 1 for now.

 **Keys:**

 **Bold (with** **Number):** Japanese I actually know (I've been taking some Japanese classes at college- that is why I've been so busy in Fall/Spring semesters)

Underline: English words that are supposed to be in Japanese I don't know.

"words": talking (normal **bold** _italicize_ )

'words': person on the other end of the phone-line talking (normal **bold** _italicize_ )

 _Italicize:_ Thoughts and emphasizes

 **Bold:** Text. Like **Kid** blahblahblah (Usually in Japanese

 **NOTE:** This story is going to have mentioning of Doflamingo x Rosinante. (They aren't brothers in this story)

 **Similarities Blossom Friendship**

 **Chapter 3:** Decision To Be Cold

After school, Law was going to walk home when Luffy ran to him calling out for him to wait. Law groaned and sighed as Luffy ran to him

"Hey!" Luffy said slowing his running into a walking and walked next to Law and Law looked to him and growled slightly

"Just because you chose on your own free will to help me out with yesterday without me knowing about it does not automatically make us friends. Go away" Law said and Luffy pouted and smiled

"And just because you said we're not friends does not mean we're not friends" Luffy argued back and Law looked to him with an eyebrow raised

"Uh... yeah it kinda does" Law said and Luffy grabbed his jacket's sleeve

"Come on, I-"

"I don't care" Law said taking his sleeve out of Luffy's grip and looked to him, "If you like me, then respects my wishes of not wanting to make friends" Law said walking on

"Watch out!" Luffy said pulling Law back by his arm. Law heard horns and looked to see a road he had not seen earlier because he was focused on explaining to Luffy that they were not friends. He also realized that he did not have the walk sign glowing... Law turned to Luffy who was panting slightly and still holding on his arm. Luffy saved his life or very expensive dept to a hospital...

"Are you stupid or something!? You could've been hurt!" Luffy yelled

"Thanks... sorry" Law said felt himself being dragged down to the ground, "What the hell are you doing!?" Law asked looking to Luffy who gasped and let his arm go

"Shishishi... sorry about that, I tripped over the curb... I'm sorta clumsy" Luffy said grinning and rubbing his head, "I always have been"

"..." Law looked to him with slightly wide eyes, 'Cora...San...' Law thought before getting up and running away with clenched eyes and fists

"Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you down!" Luffy called out and sighed when Law ran around the corner out of his sight and hearing. Luffy got up and grinned, "We'll be friends. Always tomorrow"

Law, around the corner, peered back to see Luffy get up and dust himself off before he walked off. Law shook his head and walked the rest of his way home. Law walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw his father sitting at the dining room table.

"Why are you home so early? I thought you started work today" Law said and Doflamingo looked to him and Law groaned, "Fired on the first day? Really?"

"What? No! They told me I could start tomorrow. They knew if I was tired on the job, it wouldn't be good. A 15 hour time distance change is a hard thing to overcome" Doflamingo said and Law shrugged

"I got used to it. You're just old" Law said before giving a large deep yawn and Doflamingo smirked

"Oh? You yawning like that in the middle of the day does not have anything to do with the time change?" Doflamingo asked

"Shut up" Law said and Doflamingo's happy and teasing attire changed to being serious

"Since we have time to spare" Doflamingo said looking to Law and Law looked to the side knowing where this was going, "Please sit down with me. We need to talk"

"No. I know what this is about; there is nothing to talk about" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"Sit down or I'll call the school and tell them that you were the one who started the mess in the cafeteria" Doflamingo said and Law looked to him shocked, "I'm your dad, of course I know when you start or do anything"

"Fine" Law said sitting down sighing deeply, "What is it that you wanted to tell me so bad?"

"Law... just because I wasn't as close to you as Rosinante was, probably never will be, does not mean I don't care deeply for you. I'm very concerned for you"

"Just stop" Law said about to get up when Doflamingo grabbed his wrist

"His court date is set. There is too much evidence against him. He'll be put away for good. When that does happen, Law can you promise me you'll try to forget what happened at least a little bit"

Law took his wrist from the grip harshly, "If I told you to forget him, would you!?"

"Law that is not what I meant! All I want is for you to move on, make a good friend or two here... and be happier... I love you and it hurts to see you in pain like this"

"...Can I go now?" Law asked and Doflamingo sighed

"Can you promise me you'll make at least one friend here once he is put away for good? That's all I'm asking. one friend?" Doflamingo asked getting up and walked with Law to the living room

"No promises" Law said walking up the stairs towards his room and Doflamingo stared for a few seconds and sighed when he heard the sound of his door shutting

"Rosinante... What can I do to get through to him?" Doflamingo asked sitting down on the couch with a very concerned look and put one of his hands over his eyes, "Dammit... you were always better at this that I ever was" he said looking up with a pained look

"I wish you were alive"

* * *

In Law's room, Law was laying on his bed talking to Kid on the phone about what happened with Doflamingo and him

"Can you believe that he really asked me to forget him?"

'Dude... I think he meant what happened. And don't hate me, but I agree with him'

"What?"

'Look Law, you're the one studying to be a doctor. You should know that the way you've been acting and thinking is not good for your health. Your dad and I have seen that, that is why he moved you guys to America. This is not healthy for you and that is said with the guy who had a bad deep cut on his arm for a week before getting it stitched up'

"...Kid. You don't blame me for acting that way right? I mean you were there... you know what happened... is it so wrong for me to not want any friends because of that? What happens if it happens again and-"

'LAW! I know what happened but I'm watching the news! He is in jail for life!'

"...He could escape"

'...Dude, he won't escape! And know as your friend I order you to get over this stage of being scared and make some other friends'

"...And as your friend. I'm obligated to say you'll always be the only friend I need" Law said hanging up and sighed. There is always a possibility of him escaping

 **KiddyWiddy** texts: Dude, he's sent to Impel Down! The inescapable prison!

Law clenched his eyes. No... there is always.. and there's Luffy. Thinking of him made him start thinking of Cora-San, or Rosinante and that night...

'NO!' Law yelled in thought, "I'll be even colder... can not risk it happening ever again!" he said said out loud getting up to start in on his homework

"...Law..." Doflamingo said softly and Law looked to his closed door

"What?" Law asked as he saw the door open and saw the very concerned and sad look on Doflamingo's face; one he never seen before. Law braced himself for the repetitive lecture he's been getting from both his father and best friend

"I... uh, just came up here to tell you dinner's ready" Doflamingo said and stared at Law for a few seconds, looking like he was to say something but let out a sigh before looking down and walking away. Law would feel bad for making people worry about him, but he didn't; he can't. He needs to be cold and to succeed, he needs to be cold to everyone, even his own father.

Dinner was silent, Law did not look up from his plate even once. He knew that if he looked around, his eyes would eventually travel to Doflamingo's eyes that he can feel watching him. Once Law finished he started to leave causing Doflamingo to look at him in shock. Normally, Law would at least thank him for the meal, especially when he made his favorite dinner

 _I'll be even colder..._

'Is he really...?' Doflamingo thought before speaking up, "Law... don't do this" he said in a tone that almost made Law flinch in guilt but he only continued his way out of the room.

Doflamingo had a tear roll down his cheek before getting up and gathering the dishes to wash them. While he was washing the dishes, Doflamingo was going over things that happened in the past couple of months and sighed

'I guess I really haven't been better' Doflamingo thought and smiled as determination filled him up, "I'll act happier for Law, he needs some sunshine in his life~!"Doflamingo said determined to do such.

 **TBC**

Another chapter, please Review :)


	4. School Assignment: PIRATES!

**NOTE:** I'm sorry this took forever to be updated and posted... I had problems with our home computer, where it wasn't even getting in the user's desktop, it was just a black hole of nothingness... anyways, I currently got a laptop, so hopefully I can post more things faster ?

I hope for those who still are reading this will like it... I feel like it was rushed a bit, but I always feel like that with all my stories XD

Please enjoy and onwards to the story~!

 **Similarities Blossom Friendship**

 **Chapter 4:** School Assignment: PIRATES!

That morning, Law woke to the smell of something that made his mouth water. Groaning, he got up and dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see what's going on. He saw a huge table full of food on the dining room table

"Oh! Good morning Law!"

Law turned to the kitchen to see his dad in a frilly pink apron and with a big grin on his face

"I hope you're hungry!" Doflamingo said happily and Law looked back to the table and walked to it and lifted a pancake and sighed letting it fall out of his grip. He then turned to his dad with a cold look

"You're trying to act like nothing ever happened" Law said in a calm cold voice and Doflamingo smiled even if it was really hard to

"No Law. I realized that I need to be stronger for us both… for you. Here sit down and have some breakfast before school" Doflamingo said and Law silently sat down and began eating.

"Everything good?" Doflamingo asked and saw that Law finished and got up without a word, "Going to school? Here's your lunch. Have a great day~!" He exclaimed handing him a lunch bag and watched Law leave without a word. After Law left, Doflamingo sighed deeply

"…Law… please make a friend" he begged before cleaning

During school, the teacher decided to make a project assignment that was out of the blue. I was not listed under the schedule of the class

"Alright students, I know this comes as a surprise since it's not on the schedule" she said coughing when the "tough" kid in the class said 'Then let's not do it

"Don't worry, it won't be boring. You can incorporate anything in this project. This is going to be a story project, so it will be fun. 1 Class period per project, so it'll be 50 minutes per presentation. Best to keep that in mind"

"But there are 14 people in class" one kid said and a nerdy person spoke up to

"I highly doubt the principal would approve that"

The teacher sweat-dropped, "Right… the person to your right is your partner"

Law turned to his right and saw Luffy and groaned deeply

"Hey partner~!" Luffy said grinning and Law did not saw a single word.

After class was Lunch, so of course Luffy was with Law even if Law didn't want to, and started talking about the project

"This will be a fun project~!" Luffy said grinning, "I look forward to working with you! What times are you free to work on it?"

'Better get this over with' Law thought, "I am free after school today, you?"

"Me too!" Luffy said and Law explained that his dad wouldn't be home so they should just go there and Law glared at the grinning boy

"Look. Do not forget even for a second that this means we're friends. It's only for this project that we're being forced to do, otherwise I would never have invited you over to my house" Law said and Luffy looked at him confused. Law seemed different… did something happen?

"Well I know that, but I still like you!" Luffy said and Law looked at him to see a big smile plastered on his face

 _"_ _I know it'll take some time for you to get used to us, but I really like you Law-Kun'_

Law growled slightly turning away, "Well I don't like you"

"Doubt it" Luffy said causing Law to look at him, "Otherwise you would have said so. You wouldn't have 'saved' me from those jerks by causing a food fight. You wouldn't have said 'I don't want friends' you would've said you hated me."

Law narrowed his eyed and didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have to because of certain jerks

"Well, well, well, look who it is"

Law and Luffy shared a look of pure annoyance before turning forward to face the 'bullies'

"What do you want Lucci?" Luffy asked and Law leaned his head on his arm, propped up by his elbow

"Brains perhaps? Cause it seems like we've sat here since I've been a student here, and yet you still have to say 'Well, well, well, look who it is' like only a person missing theirs would" Law said and Luffy started laughing deeply and Lucci growled deeply. Law smirked as he saw the goonies of Lucci try to calm him down

"Anger issues?" Law asked and Lucci looked to him

"I did come over here to say I feel sorry for you" Lucci said

"And why would that be?" Law asked slightly interested and not interested at the same time.

"Having someone like Luffy as a partner." Jabra said

"Hmm? Why's that?" Law asked curious just because Luffy did seem like he would be a reliable person to be partners with. After all, Luffy was the first one to bring up the topic about the presentation. In 3 months would be when the project is due, and Luffy mentioned it minutes after class

"He'll force you to do something about pirates" Arlong said

"He's obsessed" Crocodile said

"Is that so?" Law asked looking to Luffy, who was looking down,

"Have fun bastard" Lucci said as they laughed walking off.

Luffy looked to Law, "I… uh… hope you don't find it weird that I like pirates"

"No" Law said, "Don't listen to them. Pirates are the best"

"Really?" Luffy asked "You like Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Own all the movies on DVD" Law said and Luffy smiled deeply

"Cool! Me too!" Luffy said and something in Law changed and he smiled and couldn't help it

"Who's your favorite character?" Law asked getting slightly excited and Luffy smiled

"Captain Jack Sparrow, who else?" Luffy said like there was no other answer

"Me too" Law said and they talked about pirates for the most of their lunch period.

"So… the project?" Luffy asked

"That bastard expects a pirate themed assignment? Let's give them the best damn pirate story in history" Law said and Luffy grinned

"Yeah!" Luffy said getting excited, "I actually never did a pirate theme assignment before"

"Really? But they said"

"Group projects" Luffy said, "No one I'm ever partnered with liked my ideas, so we ended doing their ideas…"

"They're bastards" Law said before he could help it, "Anyone who likes Pirates are awesome"

"Really!? Does that mean we're friends?" Luffy asked and with that one last word to slip out of Luffy's mouth Law narrowed his eyes

"No we're not." Law said and sighed not knowing what he was thinking. What got into him? He knows he can't have friends… "So, anyways… we'll come up with something great for our concept"

"At your place right? After school?" Luffy asked and Law nodded, "Great!... oh wait, what's today?"

"Thursday, why?"

"Oh… uhm. I need to do something real quick after school… so I'll meet you at your place"

"Idiot. You don't know where I live"

"Then come with me after school. It won't take long; I promise"

"Sure, I guess… not like I have much of a choice" Law said rolling his eyes and Luffy grinned

"Great! See you after school!" Luffy said grabbing his things and leaving to his next class and Law sighed deeply. It's really weird. He can be cold to the person who helped raise him, he could be cold to anyone… so why in the world can't he seem to be cold to Luffy? What was he just doing? Having conversations, smiling and laughing with that guy. Law sighed deeply as his mind was trying to make sense of it all

'It's just that I can't be cold to the person I'm partners with. That has to be it' Law thought leaving to class though one question did itch his mind. What did Luffy need to do after school so badly?

 **TBC**

I hope you liked it and I again I am sorry for the long wait!

Please review! :D


End file.
